Visions From the Past
by EmWinston94
Summary: Colette has been very rebellious, and her parents got fed up and sent her to Sword & Cross. There she meets Cam, a very mysterious boy, and she starts having visions involving him and her in a previous life where they were in love. She is trying to make sense of these visions and figure Cam out but he only pushes her away so he can be with Luce. Will things work out for them?
1. Chapter One

**I have most of this story written, so I will post four chapters a week or more if I get around to it. There are up to thirty chapters, so you have a lot to look forward too. **

**Anyway I was inspired to write this over four years ago and have been doing just that. Only recently after I edited the whole story have I decided to post it on here. I would love to hear some feedback on what you think about it. **

**Oh and sorry if the chapters are very short. I'm still getting used to chaptering out my stories and also since I started writing this so long ago I wasn't as detailed as I am now. **

* * *

><p>CHAPTER ONE<p>

[Colette's POV]

Ever since I can remember I have been a rebel against my parents and rules of any kind. That would explain why I'm here at Sword & Cross now. My mother didn't like the people I was hanging around, or what we were doing together. She told me to stop, but of course I didn't listen to her. Not to mention I got suspended from school multiple times for various reasons. I mainly did it for attention, because my parents were never home and I felt seriously lonely. But of course they don't realize that and send me away, just so they don't have to deal with me and my bad attitude, as my mom called it.

A lady/man Randy gave me a quick tour of Sword & Cross, which wasn't exciting. Then she/he showed me to my room and left me there. Needless to say I felt very lost. The room like the rest of Sword &Cross was unexciting. It had a bed that didn't look too comfortable with an old desk. There was a little bathroom, that didn't look that clean attached to it. At least I didn't have a roommate. I don't think I was prepared to deal with any other 'delinquents' like me. Of course I didn't see the rest of the students here as delinquents, that is just what my mother said as they dropped me off. I unpacked my mostly black clothes, due to the all-black dress code required here at Sword &Cross. Though I did pack some clothes that weren't black, because I can't live with all black clothes.

As soon as I was done unpacking there was a light knock at my door. I opened it to find a girl with short choppy black hair.

"Hi, I'm Luce, I just wanted to see if you needed help unpacking or something?" She asked in a kind voice. She sounded nice, maybe we could be friends?

"I'm Colette, and I actually already unpacked. You could show me around Sword & Cross instead?" I suggested, wanting to be nice to this girl. After all she was the first person to accept me here at this odd school.

"Yeah come on follow me." She motioned for me to follow her. She seemed eager to show me around, which was different.

The place was as dreary as I thought, "Wow this place is really depressing." I mused looking around the gray covered campus. There was overgrown foliage all around, and it looked like no one had bother to fix up the grounds in ages.

Luce nodded at my statement, "Yeah it really is, I only arrived a few months ago. I'm still not used to it here." She confessed, who would be used to it?

"Come on come meet some of my friends!" She brought me over to a group of people.

There was a girl with similar short black hair, I immediately wanted to befriend her. Then there was another girl with longer brown hair, she looked like I could talk to her about anything. Then there was a boy with jet black hair, he looked pretty built and he had these striking green eyes. Somehow I felt like I have seen him before, but that was impossible.

"Hey guys this is Colette." Luce introduced me to the group.

The girl with black hair spoke up, "I'm Arriane and Penn is the shy girl next to me, and that's Cam." She finished pointing to the boy, who didn't look like he was paying attention to me at all. He actually seemed like he was trying to avoid me, which was a bit rude.

"Arriane I can speak for myself!" Penn said a bit irritated at her, Arriane just rolled her eyes at her. This exchange made me want to giggle.

I noticed that Cam's eyes were on Luce, but she was staring at a boy with blonde hair who was next to a boy with dreads.

"Come on Colette, I'll show you the rest of the school!" Luce said taking me away from the group. Luce was generally shy, but she was nice. I was glad that someone other than Randy offered to show me around the school.


	2. Chapter Two

**Note: The Italics represent Colette going into a vision or dream, for the most part it will mean a vision. **

* * *

><p>CHAPTER TWO<p>

The next morning after I settled into the dreary school, I told Luce I could find my way to class. I was walking not really paying attention, when I ran into someone.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to run into you!" I apologized quickly. Then I noticed it was the boy who I had seen yesterday with blonde hair. The one that Luce had been staring at.

"No worries, I'm fine. I haven't really seen you around here." he stated when he finally looked me over.

I chuckled at this, "That's because I just arrived here yesterday."

"Well that would explain it. Well anyway I'm Daniel and you are?" He asked holding his hand out for me to shake.

I shook it, "Colette." I told him my name. Fora second he looked at me like he has seen me before, but like I said about Came yesterday, that's impossible.

"Well it was nice to meet you Colette. I'm guessing your first class is Religion?"

"Yes it is." I answered, I wasn't freaked out about him knowing this because I had a feeling that everyone had Religion.

"Then let's walk there together" He suggested with a warm smile.

I had nothing to lose, "That sounds good."

He had a smirk on his face as we walked to religion.

I noticed he looked at Luce for a brief moment, but Luce wasn't looking she was talking to Cam. I could see Daniel had a hint of hate in his eyes when he looked at Cam. Hmm, there must be some bad blood between the two.

Daniel turned back to me "You can sit with me." He said leading me to a couple of empty seats.

"Okay." I said sitting next to him.

"Oh by the way this is Roland." He pointed to the boy next to him who I saw with him yesterday.

I greeted him with a smile, "I'm Colette."

He grinned, "Nice name, are you French?" He asked genuinely interested in my heritage, possibly?

I shrugged my shoulders, "Maybe I don't know anything about my ancestors." This was true. My mother never talked about anyone other than her and my father's families. I didn't even know if I had any family further than my mom's sister.

He nodded, "That's cool."

Daniel and Roland were both very nice. I could tell we were going to be good friends. Religion seemed to go on forever, so I was glad when it finally ended. Luce seemed too preoccupied with Cam, and I didn't feel like bothering them. Daniel could see that, so he said I could come with Roland and him. The rest of the classes were boring like religion.

Daniel and I seemed to hit it off well, a few times I would catch Luce glance over at us looking jealous. So I figured she likes Daniel, even though she has Cam. Things like that confuse me. I was never one to be finicky about guys or relationships.

"So I haven't been here long but I see things, Roland. Does Daniel have something with Luce?" I asked as we walked.

He shrugged, "Not that I know of, but at the moment she and Cam are getting cozy as you can see." He told me, I nodded satisfied with that answer.

I settled into Sword & Cross, but I didn't like it. The place really depressed me since itt felt like I was in jail. Thanks mom and dad.

"So Colette you going to my party tonight?" Roland asked while we walked to religion the next morning.

"I wouldn't miss a chance to party" I laughed. Thank god these kids aren't boring, or else we would have a big problem.

"Good."

"Will there be alcohol?" Like every other rebel teenage, or regular teenager, I liked to drink.

"Yes without it, it wouldn't be a party!" He exclaimed with a smirk as we sat next to Daniel.

The day seemed to go slow but soon enough it was time to get ready for the party. While I was getting ready for the party something weird happened to me. One second I was in my dingy small Sword & Cross room, and the next second I was in a huge bedroom brushing my hair.

* * *

><p><em>I was looking into a mirror, the room was phenomenal. It had a huge bed and huge windows with French doors that led to a balcony. I felt like I was in a Castle, it had a very medieval feeling. When I looked back into the mirror, I noticed a bruise on my neck and I had a black eye. Almost instantly I got a vision of a man who looked like a king doing this to me why a women stood and watched, what's worse is they looked like my parents. I couldn't comprehend what I was seeing. Actually I don't think I wanted to know what I was seeing. <em>

_Suddenly I noticed someone sitting on the bed, he looked just like Cam. _

"_Colette we will get you away from them, when I return." He said with sadness in his voice. I felt just as sad as he sounded. _

"_You have to promise me that Cam!" I said but I wasn't really saying that. By now I could tell it was a vision, Cam got up and pulled me up from my seat. _

_He looked me right in the eyes, "I'm sorry you have to deal with this." He whispered holding my hands. The feeling of his hands on mine was indescribable, and I never wanted to let go of them. _

"_It's not your fault Cameron." I whispered leaning closer to him, he leaned in too. _

_When his lips met mine I swear I felt sparks, "I love you Colette" He mumbled against my lips. _

"_I love you too Cam." I said leaning into his chest as he wrapped him warm arms around my body. _

_Suddenly I was back in my room brushing my hair, there was a knock at my door._


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE

I opened the door to see Daniel standing there looking really nice, "Wow Colette you look great." He said as he looked me over.

"Thank you, so do you." I said trying to cover my blush.

He took my hand and led me to Roland's room where the party is at, the room was already packed with students.

"Here you go!" Roland said handing me a red glass with some sort of alcohol in it.

"Thanks Roland." I said drinking whatever was in it. I didn't care what I was drinking, I just wanted to get drunk to forget that I was stuck at this weird school.

Luce, Arriane, and Penn were all there. Arriane seemed to be enjoying herself, but Luce and Penn looked downright awkward which made me chuckle. Suddenly Cam came in and took Luce's hand leading her somewhere, but I could care less as to where. But I felt a deep seeded jealous. Where the hell was that coming from? I don't even know the guy. Daniel disappeared with Gabby, but Roland and I continued to Party. It calmed me from having to be in this prison.

After a few more drinks I decided to go for a walk in the cemetery, which didn't scare me that much. It was pitch black and extremely quiet but I didn't mind, I just found it a little weird. I felt like someone was watching me, but I shook off the feeling. I looked up to the sky and found that it was filled with twinkling stars and a full moon, it was really pretty. It made me miss home a little bit. I heard a twig snap from behind me, I turned to face the sound but saw nothing but darkness behind me. I dismissed it as an animal and decided to sit down on a tombstone since I was wearing heals and they were hurting me.

I heard another snap, "Hello?" I quietly asked now getting a little afraid. There was no answer, well nothing but another snap extremely close to me now.

This had me frozen in fear, I usually don't get scared too easily but when you're a little drunk, I guess you get scared easily. I was still mentally freaking out, I heard another snap then I heard a growl and decided to run; I took off my heels so I could run faster.

So I ran until I was inside the building where our dorms were, I was out of breath "Are you okay?" Someone asked from behind me scaring me big time, I turned to find a blonde haired girl.

"Uh yes, um I was just walking in the cemetery and I heard something following me and I didn't think it was anything until I heard a growl." I told her still trying to catch my breath.

She looked at me thoughtfully, "Wow your Colette the newest addition here, aren't you?" How does she even know that? I just nodded not thinking too much about it.

Well first I'm Gabby, and second why would you walk in the cemetery at night alone?" She sounded as if she was joking.

I shrugged "I do stupid things that why I am here." She laughed at that.

"Don't worry about it."

Gabby and I continued to talk once we went back to the party. Roland was concerned as to where I went I told him about the thing following me, he laughed at my stupid idea. The rest of the night was a great night.

Thankfully the next morning was a Saturday, so I was able to sleep in to get rid of my slight hangover. But of course someone had to interrupt that, I opened my door to find Luce.

"Hey Colette did I wake you up?" She asked not really sounding sorry for that. I nodded, "Oh I'll come back later…"

I cut her off, "No I'm already awake, were you hoping to hang with me?" I was almost able to read this girl.

"Alright give me a few minutes to get ready and I'll meet you outside of the dorms." She nodded leaving me to get ready.

I met up with Luce once I was ready, "Here I got you this." She said handing me a coffee, "I thought you may need it after last night" She is a life saver.

Taking the coffee I smiled, "Thanks I am a partier, I always have been. That's partially why I'm here." Probably shouldn't have said that, but I honestly didn't care anymore.

"Oh." She said, as we sat down in the courtyard, "If you don't mind me asking but what is the full reason you are here?" Luce then asked.

Taking a long sip of my coffee I launched into my story, "Nah that's fine. At home I felt lonely because my parents were always gone. I hated it, so I decided to act out. That included partying and slacking in school. I got suspended three times. So my parents were fed up with my behavior and sent me here." This made me very sad. Instead of trying to work with me, my parents just sent me away.

Luce looked curiously up at me, "I'm sorry." She answered. Then she looked nervous, "Aren't you going to ask why I'm here?"

"No I don't like to pry, besides you look like you don't want to tell me." This was true, but I knew that she didn't really want to talk about it and I respected that.

"Wow you're the first person here who has said that."

"Yeah, I'm not the prying type. People have a right to conceal their past if they want to." Luce looked like she gained a lot of respect for me.

Luce and I continued to talk until Cam came up and interrupted our conversation, which was really rude. "Luce may I talk to you alone? It's important." He didn't even look my way. In fact he looked like he was actually disgusted by me. What the hell did I do to him?

"Um sure, I'll catch up with you later Colette." She said jumping up, I nodded as she walked away with Cam.

"You look mad." Someone commented, it was Daniel.

"Yeah I am he just came up and interrupted our conversation, not even acknowledging me." I told him. Honestly, I don't even know why this was bothering me so much.

"Yeah he does that a lot, he's an ass." Daniel commented the hate evident in his voice.

"So you hate him?" I asked clearing my mind of the Cam encounter.

"That obvious huh?" He laughed about it.

"Well yeah, and I'm good at detecting things. Anyway do you like Luce?" I asked really surprising him. He contemplated on whether he should tell me or not.

"Yeah actually it's a lot more than like, I think its love." He confessed sounding almost embarrassed. He didn't need to be embarrassed about it.

"Well than tell her!" I urged, "Or else Cam might steal her from you." Though it was easy to see that he already had.

"It's not that easy." What could be so hard about it? He looked pressured to tell me something, "I'm going to tell you something, because I can trust you. But we need to go get Arriane and Gabby first." I nodded following him.

Now here we sit in Daniel's room, "Are you sure we can trust her?" Arriane asked, Daniel nodded and so did Gabby.

"Okay this is going to be hard to believe, but Arriane, Gabby, and I are angels, well fallen angels to be exact. We have been on this earth for centuries." He said very seriously. I almost wanted to laugh it off, but something told me that it was true.

"Are there any more of you?" I asked.

"Yes, most students here are angels. There are two kinds: the good kind like Arriane, Gabby, and me; and then there are the other side the bad side like Roland, Molly, and Cam." He finished.

"Wait Roland is a bad fallen angel, but you're friends?"

"Yeah he and I are civil, but we have tried to convince him to come to our side. Before you ask yes there are other humans like you, Luce and Penn are human. They don't know so you can't tell them." Daniel said in a very serious tone. Why were they trusting me with this information?

"Okay I won't." I promised them. Who the hell would believe me anyway?


	4. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR

Arriane was still hesitant about me actually knowing their secret, I kept telling her she can trust me and I won't tell a soul. Gabby had to keep telling Arriane that I am trusted with the secret. In the end she trusted me a little more, but she was still a little hesitant.

I was walking alone when suddenly someone touched my arm.

I turned to find Roland, "Gosh Roland you scared me!" I stated.

He chuckled, "Sorry, Daniel told me he told you about us."

"Yep." I stated.

Roland was staring at me weirdly, "He told me you weren't scared one bit, and you're not, why is that?" He asked me with curiosity.

"Roland why would the fact that there is a group of Angels at this prison scare me?" I said not seeing why I would have a reason to be scared.

He shrugged his shoulder, "I don't know but most people wouldn't take the news as well as you are taking it." He should know that I'm not like anyone else.

I laughed, "I'm not like most people."

"You can say that again!" He said as we sat down in Religions.

As usual Religions seem to take forever, and the whole conversation between Daniel about the fact that he is a fallen angel didn't help to pass class any quicker. Sure I was shocked by the news, but somehow it wasn't hard to believe. Maybe it's just the way I see things, like Roland said agreeing with me I'm not like most people, or it was something more. It almost felt like I had known about it before hand. I'll say it again, IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!

"Earth to Colette?" Someone asked bringing me out of my thoughts, it was Arriane.

"Oh sorry I zoned out." I quickly said.

"Yeah more like you have been zoned out all morning." She answered when I finally realized we were in the depressing lunchroom.

"Oh god how the hell did I get here?" I asked her also wondering how I managed to zone out for three classes.

Arriane laughed, "I'm not so sure myself, but you seriously don't remember history or math?" She asked me. "Damn girl, you really did zone out" Now I laughed at myself.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went super slow, and Arriane made sure I wouldn't zone out anymore. I thanked her for that, because I needed to focus on actually paying attention in school. I couldn't keep slacking. Arriane decided that she would steal me for the rest of the day to hang out with her, Penn, and Luce, which I didn't mind at all since they were great to hang around. We decided to walk around Sword &amp; Cross, and somehow we ended up in the cemetery. I noticed Luce looked uncomfortable, I would be lying if I said I didn't feel eyes watching me once again like the last time I was here.<p>

"Are you okay Luce?" I asked her, she looked over at me alarmed.

"Yeah I'm fine." She blatantly lied, I eyed her cautiously but she didn't notice since she was looking around nervously. I needed to find out what was bothering this girl. Almost as if reading my mind Arriane said her and Penn needed to go meet Ms. Sophie about a project, I nodded and said I would stay with Luce.

Once Arriane and Penn were out of hearing range I said something, "Luce I can see something is bothering you, please tell me what it is? Maybe I can help you."

She once again looked at me, but this time she was a little surprised I knew that, she didn't say anything at first.

"Colette you wouldn't understand if I told you." Now she looked seriously ashamed.

"Luce you don't know that, just tell me and I will tell you something." She still looked hesitant but nodded.

"Okay well ever since I was little I would see these shadows, sometimes they would whisper things to me, very unpleasant things. My parents actually thought I was going crazy, they are the reason I am here at Sword & Cross." Luce stopped for a second and looked around to see if anyone was listening. "Ever since I came here the shadows have gotten worse." I barely heard her because she was whispering at that point.

"Luce that is not crazy at all, the other night I went for a walk here in the cemetery during the party and I could swear I felt eyes watching me and someone following me. Actually I feel it right now." When I stopped we both heard a twig break from behind us. That was our cue to run from the cemetery.


	5. Chapter Five

CHAPTER FIVE

Luce and I ended up running back to the dorm building, we stopped and caught our breaths.

"Whoa I have to admit that was really creepy!" She told me slightly shaking, I nodded trying to understand what has been following me out there.

"Hey ladies what do you look so freaked out about?" Someone asked, and that someone was Roland.

"Oh nothing we were just having a race, and Luce beat me back to the dorms." I covered up, he gave me a suspicious look. I really didn't want to tell him about my second experience with whatever was at the cemetery.

"Alright then. Colette, Daniel is looking for you." He told me, and when he said that I saw Luce get a jealous look on her face.

Roland walked away going wherever he was going before he bumped into us, "Aren't you going to go find Daniel?" Luce asked with a slight bitterness.

"No whatever he wants can wait." Daniel would understand.

She looked at me curiously, "Oh ok."

Luce and I decided to continue to walk around Sword & Cross, making sure to stay away from the cemetery.

"Luce I have been meaning to ask you since I first got here, um do you like Daniel?" I asked bluntly, her eyes went wide with shock.

"Uh well, I'm not too sure. I have never actually spoken to him. I mean I have but we haven't had a full conversation, and the first day I was here he gave me the middle finger. So there is no way he could like me." She sounded sad.

All this made me grin but Luce didn't see, "You never know, he might just actually surprise you by liking you more than you think he does."

She immediately looked at me, "He likes me?"

"Well no I didn't say he did, I just said he might." I could see that let her hopes down.

"Luce you should talk to him, actually get to know him. Give him something to like." I advised. These two just needed a push towards each other.

"Are you sure, I mean I don't think I can just go up to him and start talking to him." Ah the fear of rejection, something I have always had to deal with. Something I still deal with.

"If you want I can introduce you to him, and kind of jumpstart you guys talking." I offered really wanting to help Luce get some happiness.

"You would do that? That would be really great!" She asked with excitement, and I nodded.

"How about Saturday I introduce you guys?" She nodded loving that idea.

We were walking down a hallway still talking, when someone pushed me forcefully away from Luce causing me to fall painfully to the ground. Also causing me to have this weird vision.

* * *

><p><em>I was wondering the huge hallways of the castle, trying to avoid the King and Queen knowing they could kill me if they wanted to. I must have zoned out because before I knew it I was on the ground staring up at the angry face of the King, my father.<em>

"_Watch where you are going girl!" He spat kicking me, I groaned and he laughed at my pain. _

"_There you get what you deserve, you should have never been born! You were a mistake to your mother and I, we are ashamed to have a scum like you as our daughter!" His words cut through me like a knife, and the worst part is I knew all of what he was saying was true. I was and would always be a disgrace to the royal family. _

_My sister has beautiful blonde flowing hair like my mother, whereas I have dark brown hair. My sister dressed in the most beautiful clothing but I dressed in peasant clothing. She wore make up while I stayed natural. There was no doubting she was a lot prettier than me. _

"_Now get out of my sight, you disgust me!" He yelled kicking me again. I quickly got to my feet running towards my room, shutting the door and locking it. Instantly breaking into tears, his words still in my mind. _

"_Colette don't cry." A soft voice whispered from across the room, I slowly lifted my head to see Cam's beautiful face looking at me with sorrow filled eyes. _

_He walked over to me and lifted my head to meet his gaze, "Don't you for one second believe any of those things he said." He whispered staring into my eyes, I looked away from him. _

"_He's right though." I mumbled, Cam made me face him again._

"_No he's not, so stop it. To me you are the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on." He said making me blush through my tears, he sweetly kissed me on the lips._

* * *

><p>"Colette are you okay?" Luce asked me while helping me up.<p>

I nodded looking at who pushed me, and there was no surprise there it was Cam. Why was he such an asshole?

"Yeah I'm fine." I dismissed. "Let me guess you need to talk to her alone again?" I asked while scowling at Cam, before he could answer my question I walked away from him and Luce.

I walked around looking for Daniel until I spotted him sitting out on an old picnic table, "Daniel! Roland said you were looking for me?" I asked he looked like he snapped out of a daze.

"Oh yeah I have been, but I figured you would come find me eventually." I nodded sitting next to him on the old picnic table that looked like it could break at any moment.

"Wait a second, did you run into Cam?" Daniel suddenly asked. How does he even know this?

"Um yeah, well actually he pushed me down while I was walking with Luce. How did you know that?" Daniel growled when I told him that, after a second he calmed down.

"He is such an asshole." He was right about that.

"But seriously Daniel how did you know I ran into Cam?" I asked him again, but he only avoided the question. This boy could be very odd. I knew he wasn't going to answer my question anytime soon, so I just stopped asking him how he knew that. Daniel and I continued to talk, and then I remembered I had to set him and Luce up.

"Oh Daniel what are you doing this Saturday?" I asked him, he eyed me carefully.

"Nothing why?"

Perfect!

"Then you can hang out with Luce and I!" When I said her name I noticed Daniel stop cold.

"Why would I want to hang out with Luce?" He asked in a tone I couldn't recognize,

"Uh well because she is pretty cool, and there aren't a lot of other people at Sword & Cross that you can hang with." He was looking away from me by now, he looked like he was trying to contain his anger.

"Oh I just remembered I agreed to help Roland with a project, so I can't sorry." I knew he was lying now, and that pissed me off.

"If you didn't want to hang with her, you could have just told me that and not lied! God, why are all guys assholes?" I yelled getting up and walking quickly away from him.

"Wait Colette! It's not like that."

I ignored him, "Don't even bother!" I yelled running out of his sight.


	6. Chapter Six

CHAPTER SIX

It may seem like I am overreacting about the way Daniel acted when I asked him to hang out with Luce and I Saturday, which I may have been doing, but I hate when guys do that. I have had plenty of guys do that to me, and I can see how much Luce likes Daniel. In a way I can feel a connection between the two, almost like they are meant to be together, but Daniel is resisting fate as much as he can.

I just went back to my dorm room, and until now I had forgotten about the second vision I had involving Cam. Why do I keep having these stupid visions with Cam in them? I would rather not like to think about him or see him more than I have to. I was just lying on my bed pondering my thoughts, trying to get the vision out of my head. I have to find out why I am having them.

I was still in thought when there was a very loud knock on my door, I didn't want to talk to whoever was on the other side. I had a feeling it was Daniel.

I opened the door, and I was right, Daniel was standing there looking concerned at me.

"Colette are you okay, the way you acted back there was not like you." He said coming into my room, I didn't object to him coming into my room.

Now I felt a little bad for blowing up on him like that, "Sorry Daniel, it's just I hate when guys do that to girls. I always end up being treated that way." I said contemplating telling him about the two visions I had about Cam.

Daniel stared at me for a minute before saying something, "I'm sorry Colette, I didn't mean it like that. It's just Luce hangs with Cam and he and I don't get along, and I just can't be around Luce." He explained, I nodded and looked down. There was much more to it, but I wasn't going to push him to tell me.

"Colette is there something else that you need to tell me?" Daniel asked me, I snapped up to look at him. "Colette, please just tell me if there is something going on. You can trust me, like I trust you with my secret." I knew what Daniel was talking about,

"Okay Daniel don't judge me, but I have been having these visions. Well two visions to be exact." I said not really wanting to continue, because I knew he would judge me.

"Who is in these dreams?" He asked, and somehow I could tell he knew who was in those visions,

Taking a deep breath I finally answered him in a whisper, "Uh Cam."

I was expecting him to sneer or something.

"Okay, and what exactly happened in these visions?" He asked still calm and I told him about the two visions I had.

"Well Colette, it is weird that a human is having visions like this, but I think I know why you are having them. I'm almost positive you will have more visions, and before you ask I can't tell you why, you will have to find out why on your own." He explained, and all I could do was stare at him. Daniel left after he told me that, now I had a lot to think about, so I laid on my bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey Colette, I'm sorry for the way Cam acted yesterday. He doesn't have manners." Luce said joining me on a picnic bench.

"Nah its okay, I'm used to it." I could tell Luce was staring at me.

"What's wrong Colette?" She asked.

"Nothing." I said making sure not to look up at her, or else she would realize I'm the worst friend ever.

"No Colette, something is wrong I can tell." Why do I attract attention like this?

"No seriously, it's nothing I'm just still adjusting to the dreary atmosphere here at Sword & Cross." Hopefully she would drop it.

"Okay, but if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you." She said and I just nodded to her.

"Let's go to religion, before we are late." I said, she nodded following me into the building.

I sat next to Roland while Luce sat next to Cam as usual, but I didn't see Daniel anywhere and something told me he wasn't going to be showing up for class today. That was another thing I couldn't explain, was these feelings I would get about things. I knew it wasn't normal to have something like this.

Religions wouldn't be over for another half hour, and I was finding it hard to listen to Miss Sophia. Paying attention was never my forte, so why would it be different when I come to Sword & Cross?

I felt someone staring at me, so I looked around and locked eyes with Cam, who was staring intently at me. He still didn't look away when I saw him, he looked like he was zoned out or something. I quickly looked away from him, ignoring it. I kept looking over every once in a while to see if he was still staring at me, and for the longest time he was, but finally I noticed he looked away. I think he saw that I caught him staring at me.

Finally religions ended, that has to be the longest class ever. Roland and I walked out into the courtyard, to find it was raining. I smiled up at the sky, I loved the rain.

Roland laughed at me, "You look like a little kid with that smile!" I smirked at him, suddenly I got another vision.

* * *

><p><em>I was walking down the streets of Paris, walking towards the looming castle that belonged to my parents. Everyone was afraid to go near it, that's how scary it looked. For some reason the castle didn't scare me, it was the people inside it who scared me. The only reason I was able to walk the streets on my own without being noticed as royalty, was because my parents kept the fact that they had a second daughter a secret from the public. I was taking my time walking, I didn't want to go back there and listen to them put me down. I felt a raindrop fall on my head, I immediately looked up at the sky smiling at the grey clouds, I love the rain. <em>

_I decided not to go back to the castle just yet, instead I walked to a little park a few blocks from the castle. I come here often mostly late at night to get away from the castle and the inhabitants that reside in it. I sat on a swing, not caring the least that I was now soaking wet. The feeling of the rain hitting my skin was amazing and it soothed my many cuts and bruises. For the moment I forgot about my terrible life. _

_I was lost in thought, so I didn't notice a boy looking at me._

"_You look like you are enjoying the rain." Someone said snapping me out of my thoughts._

"_I love the rain" I said to the dark haired boy standing in front of me._

"_Me too." He whispered sitting next to me. _

"_I'm Cam by the way." He introduced himself, I looked over at him._

"_I'm Colette." I said simply looking out at the park. _

_I was a little confused why this boy decided to come talk to me, "You look like you are trying to get out of something." He commented, this guy is really observant. _

"_I am, I don't want to go back home, my family treats me horribly because of their status." I could feel Cam staring at me a little confused._

"_Status?" He questioned._

_Even though I shouldn't be telling a complete stranger this I did anyway, "My family is the royal family." I clarified, I saw his eyes go momentarily wide._

"_Oh, I heard the king and queen were violent people, but I didn't know they would do that to their own daughter." He commented._

"_Just because they are royal doesn't stop them from doing things they shouldn't." I commented looking down. _

"_Colette, if you ever need to talk to me. Just come to this park, I live right over there." He said pointing to a nice little blue house. The house looked very inviting. _

_I nodded, "Okay, I will, but for now I should get back to the castle before I get into more trouble than I already am in." He nodded saying goodbye to me._

* * *

><p>After I came back to reality I realized I was still outside, and I wasn't alone. I was sitting on a very wet picnic table, not that I really minded that. Someone was sitting next to me, staring nowhere in particularly.<p>

"How long was I out of it, Daniel?" I asked him.

"Not long, maybe a few minutes, but I decided to skip classes with you today." He said, I smiled when he said that.

"Come on I want to take you somewhere." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me with hum towards the darkened forest.

After a minute I got a little impatient, "Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"You'll see, have some patience!" Was all he said, still pulling me through the wet forest.


	7. Chapter Seven

CHAPTER SEVEN

Finally we stopped at this little lake, with an island in the middle. The place was honestly breathtaking.

"Wow Daniel this place is really beautiful, how did you find it?" I asked gaping at its beauty.

"Well you find things when you are stuck in Sword & Cross for a while." He told me and I just nodded still taking in the scene.

Daniel took a seat on a rock and I sat down next to him, "Daniel can I ask you something?" I asked, he nodded looking out on the lake.

"How long have you been an Angel?" He didn't answer for a long time. I almost thought he wasn't going to answer it.

"A long time Colette, way too long for me to count." He was still looking out at the lake, I didn't say anything else I didn't feel like he wanted me too. He looked deep in thought.

After about 20 minutes of Daniel and me sitting there in silence he stood up, "We should probably head back to Sword & Cross, it's almost dinner time." I nodded getting up saying nothing and following him out of the still rainy woods.

I decided I wasn't hungry so I told Daniel I was going back to my dorm room to warm up and dry off he just nodded heading in the direction of the cafeteria. On my way to my room I passed Cam in the hallway, and he gave me this cold look and it kind of gave me chills. I could feel the hate he had for me, even though I he doesn't know me. Finally I was warm after getting a hot shower, well as hot as the showers went. Then I put on this really warm hoodie my best friends from home got me, I drifted off to sleep not long after that.

* * *

><p>I woke up to someone pounding on my door. Also I felt like crap being in the rain all yesterday must off done that to me. The person was still pounding on my door excessively and it was starting to annoy me.<p>

Of course it was Arriane who was knocking, "What do you want Arriane, I was trying to sleep." I said a little too harshly.

"Sorry I was worried about you I didn't see you at all after religion yesterday, and besides you're going to be late for class if you don't get up now." She said inviting herself into my room.

"Oh thanks. Yesterday Daniel kind of kidnapped me after religion and we skipped class, which reminds me I'm starving. I skipped lunch and dinner yesterday." I was quickly getting ready.

"Well then come on, I'm sure the cafeteria has a lot of food from breakfast." She said pulling me out of my room once I was completely ready.

Thank god Arriane was right about the Cafeteria still having food, I think I ate way too much but I didn't care I had missed two meals the day before.

"Wow Colette you kind of look like a pig." Arriane laughed at me eating, I just stuck my tongue at her.

"Sorry, I haven't eaten since yesterday morning." I finished my food and Arriane and I headed to Religion.

"It's nice of you two to finally join us!" Miss Sophie said glaring at me. I generally got the feeling that she really doesn't like me. Well she's not the first one.

"Sorry I slept in." I told her sitting down next to Arriane, who was trying not to laugh at me.

Miss Sophie just shot me another glare before continuing to teach. I tried my best to listen to Miss Sophie but that was really hard since I was never a really religious person, so her words were boring me. Arriane could see that so she took out a piece of paper writing something on it.

_Arriane: You look very bored._

_Colette: That's because I am, how could anyone pay attention to a lesson that's so boring?_

_Arriane: Who knows, I have been trying to figure that out since I have been here. Oh so what happened when Daniel kidnapped you yesterday?_

_Colette: Nothing he just took me to this lake, and we talked._

_Arriane: Are you sure, because you guys seem like more than friends?_

_Colette: We are only friends, and that's all we will ever be. I don't even like him that way! Oh did I mention he likes Luce?_

_Arriane: Okay if you say so, and you wouldn't know it by the way he treats her, but I know their background so I know that. Remember we are angels we have been around for a very long time._

_Colette: I think Miss Sophie is getting suspicious about our note passing, I'll talk to you after class._

Arriane just nodded and we went back to seeming like we were paying attention to Miss Sophie's lesson. I noticed Daniel staring at Luce, who was too busy making eye contact with Cam. I felt bad for him, but after all he does send her some very mixed signals. Finally class ended, Arriane quickly grabbed onto my arm pulling me out into the dreary outside air.

"I am so convinced there is something else going on between you and Daniel! Seriously come on you guys are always together!" Arriane exclaimed loudly making me shake my head.

"I told you there is absolutely nothing going on between him and I, we are really good friends he is helping me here." Arriane still looked unconvinced.

"What is he helping you with?" She asked, god she was very nosey. I looked around and pulled her away from the crowd of students to a place where they couldn't hear us.

"If I tell you, you are not allowed to tell anyone and I mean no one or I will send Daniel after you!" I had to make it clear that this was secret stuff, she nodded just wanting to know the truth. "Okay I get these visions, and I know they are from the past. The weirdest part is Cam is in all of them." After I told her it was almost like her face lit up.

"You like Cam!" She now exclaimed but I shook my head before heading to History.

Arriane kept giving me these doubtful looks throughout the rest of the day until dinner, when I decided to avoid her and sit with Daniel.

"You look Mad." He observed.

"That's because I am, Arriane thinks she knows everything about me." I said with a pout, he chuckled.

"That's just Arriane for you, what is she claiming that you and I are more than friends?"

"Yeah that's exactly what she is doing." He chuckled again.

"Don't worry about it, she knows the truth." I nodded, looking around to find Arriane looking at me with a surprised look that also said I told you so I just rolled my eyes at her.

* * *

><p>After dinner I decided to go for a walk by myself since Daniel seemed to disappear very quickly after dinner. I walked around Sword &amp; Cross, there were a few students walking around but most were heading back to the dorms, probably to get ready for the party Arriane was throwing tonight. I didn't feel like partying tonight, maybe because I still felt like crap from yesterday's rainy adventure.<p>

It wasn't that dark out, which I was thankful for so I didn't have to worry about feeling creeped out. I was just thinking about what has happened to me since I arrived at Sword & Cross, I was mainly trying to understand these visions I have been getting since I didn't get them before I came here. I knew it had to do with the fact that most of the students here were Angels of some sort. My head was whirling by the time I got back to the courtyard, I sat down on one of the picnic tables, by now there was no one else outside but it didn't bother me. I was aware of the feeling that someone was watching me once again, I looked around and saw nobody, so I tried not to let that scare me to go inside. I kept going over all the visions in my mind, trying to understand what they meant and why I was getting them now.

After I sat there for what seemed like forever I decided to go inside, I ran into a lot of drunken teens from Arriane's party I also ran into Roland.

"Hey Colette! There you are, we have been looking for you all night." He said obviously a little drunk. Can angels even get drunk?

"Oh sorry I wasn't going to go to Arriane's party, I'm not really feeling up to socializing tonight." I said but he just gave me an 'are you crazy' look and pulled me with him.

He brought me into Arriane's room which was crowded with people, so I felt claustrophobic.

Arriane spotted me and was next to me in a flash, "I knew you would come after all, here drink this!" She handed me a red cup with some sort of alcohol in it, I sniffed it and it smelled horrible.

"Come on drink it!" She pushed it up to my face I forced myself to sip it and I wanted to spit it out immediately, I really wasn't in the mood to drink at all tonight. Arriane walked away leaving me alone in the middle of her very crowded room, I had to get out of there I was starting to feel dizzy.

I put the nasty drink she had given me down and started to head towards the door but people kept bumping into me, I was desperate to get out of that room.

I was just about at the door when someone knocked into me and I lost my balance but before I hit the floor someone caught me, "Are you okay?" They asked as they helped steady me.

"Yes I'm fine." I lied looking up to find Cam holding me. Of course it would be him.

"You don't look fine you actually look really pale." He commented finally letting go of me. My body swayed a little bit, but I ignored it.

"I'm fine, I just need to get out of here." I started for the door, but before I got there everything went black around me.


	8. Chapter Eight

CHAPTER EIGHT

I woke up a little confused to find I was in my own room, the last thing I remember was trying to escape all the people who were in Arriane's room, how did I get to my room? I put that question in the back of my mind and decided to get a shower, I still wasn't feeling well and I was still a little dizzy. After a pretty long shower I decided to go and see if anyone could tell me what happened to me last night, the first person I happened to see was Arriane.

She was sitting on one of the crappy picnic tables Sword & Cross had, "Hey Arriane" I said sitting next to her.

"Hey Colette, how are you feeling today?" She asked, which means she must know about last night.

"Better than last night, but still not my best." I answered, "Anyway I was hoping you could help me figure out what exactly happened to me last night."

"Colette what is there to say, you came to my party and felt sick and when you were trying to leave you passed out." She said like it was obvious.

"I figured that much out, how did I get to my room?"

"Well after you passed out I ran over to you and Cam was trying to wake you up and I told him we should bring you to your room. So he carried you to your room and then we left you there to rest and I went back to my awesome party." She explained and I nodded.

"Okay thank you." That was so unlike Cam.

"I have to go meet Luce, you can come hang with us if you would like." She sounded unsure.

"No it's fine, I should probably go rest some more." I declined and she just nodded heading back to the dorms.

* * *

><p>Like I have been doing a lot I zoned out staring into the dark green forest in front of me and before I knew it I was walking towards the darkness almost like someone or something was calling me into the forest. I continued to walk farther and farther from Sword &amp; Cross, it was almost like my body was being run by someone else because I couldn't stop myself from moving even though I really wanted to. Finally I stopped after walking for what seemed like forever, and I knew I was far from the school and I had no idea why I was here.<p>

I turned around to go back to the school but someone grabbed my arm, "No you won't be leaving so quickly." A sickening voice said. They turned me around and standing behind me was a guy who looked a bit older than my dad, and I had a sense that he was familiar to me.

"Who are you, why am I here?" I asked a bit afraid of the guy since he had two huge bodyguard looking men behind him.

"Oh honey you don't remember me? Well I know you and Cam very well, but it seems you don't even remember him either." The guy said with a smirk.

"I just met Cam, so I don't know what you are talking abou.t" I said wanting to be anywhere but here with this man.

"Come on Colette, you don't remember all those times you and Cam had together?" I just shook my head, but then I got another vision.

* * *

><p><em> I was in my room alone staring up at the night sky. Cam was away for the time being and once he came back he would be taking me away from this hell but until then I was stuck to deal with them on my own. The days were becoming increasingly longer each day that I didn't see Cam and it was literally killing me inside. I was brought out of my thoughts by my door opening, I turned to find a follower of my dad's and he was wearing this smirk that I have learned to hate. <em>

"_What are you doing in my room?" I asked trying my best to keep the fear out of my voice._

"_Your father sent me in here to do his work." He responded with that smirk never leaving his face and that really scared me. _

_I took a deep breath, "What kind of work?" I asked knowing it wasn't going to be good at all. _

_He chuckled "Oh nothing too crazy sweetie." He said pulling something from behind him, I couldn't see too well since it was really dark in my room but I did see a glint of something shiny. Was that a knife?_

"_What are you going to do with that knife?" I asked trying to once again keep the fear out of my voice._

"_Oh relax honey, it won't hurt too much." He said stepping closer to me._

"_Don't call me those pet names." I said backing away but he grabbed me before I could get too far from him. _

_I struggled to get out of his grip but he only held me tighter, then he lunged the knife into my stomach making me scream out. "Please stop it please I'm begging you!" I pleaded through all the pain he just laughed lunging the knife in my stomach again and again. _

_I felt myself slipping away, he dropped me to the floor and dropped the knife beside me and left me to die. _

_I had tears running down my face "I love you Cam." I whispered wishing he could hear me say those words for the last time._

* * *

><p>I could feel the tears running down my face, "It was you. You were the one who killed me!" I said with intense hate in my voice, and he only chuckled.<p>

"That was a long time ago, glad you finally remember that." He said as I backed away from him.

"Oh darling don't be scared." He was walking towards me.

"Get away from me you murderer!" I yelled hoping someone would hear me.

"Those are such flattering words." He laughed as he continued to walk towards me, but stopped once my back hit a tree.

"What do you want?" I asked really wishing I never even woke up this morning, I still had tears running down my face.

"I just want talk to you, is that a bad thing?"

"Yes when you murdered me in a different life." I said and that only made him laugh.

"Oh honey, that was a long time ago. Though I do need to kill you again." He said looking thoughtful.

"Get away from me! I have done nothing to you!" There was no escape for me.

"I'm afraid I can't do that sweetheart." His names for me made me sick.

I somehow managed to push him away, or maybe he let me go. Either way I got away and started running away from him. Finally I made it back to Sword & Cross, and there was nothing I could do about the tears that just kept on falling.

"Colette, what's wrong?" A familiar voice asked, it was Daniel. He pulled me into a hug before I could answer, "What happened?" he asked with worry in his voice.

"C-can we go somewhere else first?" I asked and he nodded pulling me with him to his room.

I sat down on his bed, "Now what happened?" he asked and I took a deep breath wiping my tears away.

"Okay uh so I was outside earlier staring into the forest when without me even doing it I was kind of pulled into the forest, where there was this older man and his minions and he looked familiar to me. He kept telling me that he knew me and Cam and that it was a shame that I didn't remember it. Then I got another vision, I was in that castle again and it was dark and that same man came into my room saying he had to do my dad's dirty work and he pulled out a knife and stabbed me until I was dead." I stopped to breathe, but I was finding it hard to catch do it.

"Wait was Cam in this vision?" He asked.

"No, but I remember that I was longing for him or something, and that he was going to come get me and take me away from that place. After the vision ended I got really mad at him and said he killed me in another life. I tried to get away, but he just kept saying that he had to kill me again." Tears were still falling down my face.

Daniel pulled me into a hug, "Shhh, its okay. We won't let him get you."

Suddenly a though hit me, "How is it that I have a past with you guys?" I asked confused since I'm only 17, unless I had a past life.

"Sometimes certain people can be reborn, most of the time those people won't run into anything involving their past life, but sometimes they do and it seems like your past wants to be remembered." He said and it sort of made sense.

"Oh so the dreams or visions that I'm having are from my past life?" I asked and Daniel nodded. I sighed, "Will I ever remember all of my past?" I asked honestly not knowing whether I wanted to remember it or not.

"Well that depends on you, if you let your memories come back you will probably get most of them back, but if you don't than there is a big chance that you won't." I nodded not knowing what to say to that.

"Look Colette you don't have to remember if you don't want to, do what is best for you." Daniel said hugging me again.

"Now get some sleep." He said and I nodded and left his room.

Once I was in my room I laid down without changing and fell asleep almost immediately.


	9. Chapter Nine

**CHAPTER NINE**

I woke up feeling numb all over but I forced myself to get up since I had class today. I didn't talk to anyone before class, I just sat down in religion quietly and I noticed Miss Sophia glaring at me even though I wasn't late, I was actually a little early.

Arriane came in and sat down next to me, "Where did you go yesterday, Luce and I tried to find you but we couldn't?" She asked.

"I was in my room." Was all I said not bothering to look at her.

"Colette, did something happen?" She asked sounding a bit worried, I just shook my head but I could tell she didn't buy into that but she dropped it because class began.

She kept shooting worried glances my way and she wasn't the only one, Daniel did as well but I made sure not to look at them I had way too much on my mind on the moment. The one thing that I haven't been able to figure out is why Cam is always the object of these visions, and in the first vision he said he loved me and I said it back. I glanced up and noticed Cam staring at me but as soon as I looked up he looked down at the table. This whole situation was confusing to me and I wished it would just go away. I was really out of it for the rest of the day, my mood was gloomy like the weather outside and I could care less if I wasn't listening in any of the classes.

"Hey Colette, me and Penn are going to the library tonight to catch up on some work would you like to come along with us?" Luce asked suddenly coming up behind me, I thought about it and figured I could do some research while there.

"Sure what time are you meeting there?" I asked.

"Meet us there at seven." I nodded and she walked off to go talk to Cam.

* * *

><p>I really don't remember what I did until seven; it was like my brain was blurring things out, but anyway I walked into the library and spotted Penn and Luce sitting at a table near Miss Sophie's desk. The minute I walked in Miss Sophie glared at me, god she must really hate me.<p>

"Hey Colette!" Penn said looking up from a huge book she was looking at.

"Hi Penn, um what are you reading?" I asked, she looked up from the huge book again.

"Oh this book, it's just a book my dad left me and I love it." she explained and I nodded, knowing what happened to her dad.

"Okay I will be right back, I need to go find a book" They both nodded and I walked away.

I went to the area I thought I would find the most information on Angels, and I looked through the endless collection of books. I looked hard through the books but I could not find anything on the topic I was looking for and I was about to give up. When suddenly I had a feeling something bad was going to happen, I turned around and came face to face with the man from the forest.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked my voice not steady.

"We weren't finished with our little conversation the other day." he said and the two men behind him looked even scarier now in the dark and dungy library, I wanted to run but the men were blocking my only way out.

The man must have seen me looking for a way out, "You're not leaving." he said confirming my fears, no one knew he was here and Luce and Penn think I'm looking for a book so they won't get suspicious.

"What do you want?" I asked trying my best not to show my fear.

"Well like I said we didn't finish our little conversation yesterday." I took a deep breath to compose myself.

"Now Colette, you got away last time, but you won't be so lucky this time. I have strict orders to get rid of you, mainly because you don't belong in this world, you came here by accident." the man now took at knife from his pocket and held it up.

He gave me a wicked smirk "You know this is the same blade I used to kill you the first time, now I just have to make sure you don't come back." He said taking a step closer to me, I took a step back immediately running into the bookshelf behind me. I wanted to scream for help but I knew that would only make it worse.

Suddenly I smelled smoke coming from the front of the library and I knew that he had something to do with it, "Now Colette don't be shy, I will make sure not to hurt you too much." He said stepping right in front of me, and by now I had tears running down my face.

Just as he was about to stab me, out of nowhere someone ran in and pushed him away from me. Then they grabbed me and ran out of the library. I don't know who it was but I just hugged them still crying, I knew that he would be back again there was no getting away from him.

"Shhh its okay" A kind voice spoke, I pulled away from their chest to find it was Cam that had saved me.

"Thank you." I whispered trying to wipe the tears from my face.

We were outside by now, "Don't mention it." He said before quickly disappearing, leaving me a little confused about what just happened.

"Colette, oh my god there you are. I was so worried about you!" Penn said hugging me.

"Wait, where's Luce, and what just happened in there?" I asked still shaking from the ordeal in the library.

"Um I lost sight of her in the library, but she made it out somehow but she is headed to the hospital right now. I can't say the same for Todd, um he died in the fire." Penn said looking down at the ground.

"Oh my god." I whispered as fresh tears fell down my face.

"How did you get out of the library?" Penn asked curious,

"I found my way out through the main entrance." I lied, knowing she would be confused as to why Cam would help me out of there, not to mention he sort of ran away once we were outside.

Miss Sophie came up to us, but she didn't look at me well I'm pretty sure she glared at me, and then she looked over at Penn. "Girls you need to come with me, the fire marshal wants to ask us some questions about the incident." She said motioning us to follow her.

I was dead tired by the end of the night, and I was glad when they let us go back to our rooms for the night, everything that happened tonight was a little too much for me the first thing I needed to find out was why that man was here again and why he wanted to kill me a second time.

* * *

><p>Even though I was really tired from the events that happened, I still had trouble sleeping because every time I would close my eyes I would see that man coming at me with that knife. I would find myself awake every ten minutes, by the time it was 5:30 in the morning I decided to get up since I knew I wasn't going to get anymore sleep. I met Arriane by the cafeteria, and the minute she caught sight of me she was staring at me like I was hiding a big secret, which I kind of was.<p>

"You look like you got no sleep last night." She commented as we walked into the dreary cafeteria.

"Yeah that is because I didn't get much sleep last night, every time I closed my eyes I would have nightmares." I told her deliberately not telling her about the man who was trying to kill me.

"You're hiding something." She concluded.

"No I'm not." I lied.

"Colette I'm not dumb, I know what happened last night and I know there is more to it than what everyone knows. You know you can trust me with whatever it is."

"Yeah I know, it's just that I'm not ready to tell anyone just yet." I was still trying to come to terms with it myself.

"Oh okay, but you will tell me what's going on right?" She asked.

"I will." I told her as we got some food.

Penn couldn't stop talking about the fire, and it didn't help that the whole school was depressed because of Todd's death. To be honest I felt like that was another reason why I couldn't sleep last night, knowing that an innocent kid lost his life in a fire that might have been caused by that man who was chasing me.

"Colette how are you feeling today?" Penn asked giving me a worried glance.

"I'm fine Penn, how do you think Luce is?" I asked really wanting to see that Luce was completely fine from the fire last night.

"Last I heard she was okay, but I think they are letting us go visit her. Would you like to come with me after lunch to go visit her?"

"I would really like to do that."

"Great just meet me at the front gate, and someone will escort us to the hospital." She said and I nodded as I realized it was time to head to class.

The morning passed slowly since I was just waiting until I would get to see how Luce was doing, I felt like it was my entire fault that she was hurt and Todd was dead. In religion I kept catching Miss Sophie sending me glares, I'm not sure if anyone noticed this but I was getting annoyed. Finally it was lunchtime and I was too nervous to actually eat so I met Penn earlier then we planned, just like she had said someone escorted us to the local hospital where Luce was. We walked into the hospital and it was just as dreary as Sword & Cross maybe even a little worse, Penn sent me a worried look.

The lady at the front desk told us where Luce's room was and Penn led me through the dim looking hallways towards the room. Penn lightly knocked on the door, and we heard a woman say, "Come in." and Penn slowly opened the door to reveal a man and a woman sitting beside Luce's bed.

"Penn, Colette you guys are here. I didn't think the school was going to let you guys come visit me." Luce said with a smile on her face.

"I convinced Randy to allow Colette and I out for the afternoon." Penn said going up to Luce and giving her a hug.

"I'm so glad you guys are here." Luce said as she waved me over and gave me a hug.

"Honey we are going to go get some coffee, we will be back in a few." Luce's mom said pulling her dad out of the room, as Luce just simply nodded.

"Luce I'm so glad you are okay." I said breaking the short silence that filled the room.

"Oh don't worry about me, I'm fine. A little upset about Todd but I am good other than that. Anyway I was worried about you, I never actually saw you get out of the library how did you get out?" Luce asked with interest.

I took a deep breath; "I found a back door." I lied earning a look from Penn.

"Oh thank god." Luce said sounding very relieved that I was okay, meanwhile she is the one stuck in the hospital for a few days.

"Yeah." I said simply looking down at my feet.

"Is something bothering you?" Luce asked seeing that I was on edge.

"Oh I'm fine, I'm so relieved that you are okay." I covered not wanting to tell them exactly what was bothering me, she nodded.

"Yeah me too."

Penn and I stayed with Luce until it was dinnertime and we were escorted back to the school.

* * *

><p>I didn't feel too hungry but I forced myself to eat, I was glad that Penn and Arriane didn't question me about my mood. After dinner Arriane wanted me to come with her to the cemetery, but I didn't really feel like being surrounded by death after what happened last night, so I just went back to my room. I was still trying to make sense of what Daniel told me about me having a past with Cam. If I really had a past with him than why does it seem like he doesn't remember a thing about it. Cam acts as if he has never met me, is it possible that he forgot about me. What a second I don't even know if I have a past with Cam.<p> 


	10. Chapter Ten

**Warning: **Cam is a bit of an ass in this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TEN<strong>

The next few days seem to pass by really quickly, Luce came back from the hospital and the school had a mini funeral for Todd which was really depressing since most students didn't even show up for it. On top of all that I was still worrying that the man who was trying to kill me was going to come back any minute, so I was constantly watching my back in case he did show up. I didn't want this guy to come back and hurt anymore people, he was here for me so no one else deserved to get hurt over something that was clearly between this man and me.

It was the day after Todd's funeral and Arriane, Luce, Penn and I were outside sitting on the dilapidated picnic tables in the courtyard talking. The weather was grey and humid like it was every day, but today it seemed a little bit darker than usual.

"So Cam asked me on a date!" Luce finally said and I couldn't help but feel a little taken back by that, but I had no reason to since the visions with him were only visions and there was no proof that they were real.

"Oh really what is he going to do?" Penn asked sounding generally interested in Luce's love life.

"Well he told me to meet him in the cemetery tomorrow night, so I'm not completely sure what he has planned." She answered and I saw Penn nearly gush.

"You have to let us help you get ready for it." Arriane said in a happy voice but she stopped and looked over at me cautiously.

"Yeah we want to help you." I said showing Arriane I didn't care that he was taking her out.

"Oh guys that would be great!" Luce beamed, she seemed really happy about this date so why should I be upset about it.

I met up with Daniel by the lake, he seemed to notice something was up almost the minute I met him.

"What's bothering you Colette?" He asked as I sat next to him on the rock.

"Nothing why do you ask?" I said lying knowing he wouldn't like the fact that Luce was going on a date with Cam.

"Colette I can tell that you're lying, now tell me what's bothering you?" He demanded nicely.

I took a deep breath, "Well Luce told me that Cam is taking her on a date." I said and immediately I could tell Daniel was mad.

"WHAT!" He yelled and I shushed him.

"He's taking her to the cemetery for a picnic or something tomorrow night."

"I need to stop that date!"

"No Daniel you will do nothing to interrupt that date." I said a little loud.

He stared at me for a while, "Why?" Was all he asked.

"Why what?" I asked partially knowing what he was asking.

"Why are you stopping me from interrupting that date?"

"Because Daniel, Luce seems really happy about this date, and I don't want to take that from her." I said and Daniel was quiet for a good twenty minutes.

"What about you Colette, how do you feel about this date?" He finally asked.

"I don't know what to feel. I think I should feel happy for Luce because she deserves to go have some fun." Daniel looked into my eyes.

"I can tell it hurts you Colette, you don't have to lie about it not bothering you." He said and it was like something in me snapped.

"That's just it. The date bothers me but I have no idea why" I said about to go on.

"Because of you and Cam's past, that's why it bothers you." Daniel told me.

"I don't even know if that past actually happened, because Cam sure as hell isn't showing that he remembers the past."

"That's because he is in denial that your actually here, almost like how I am about Luce." Daniel said making a sudden realization.

"No, even if the past did happen.."

"Which it did because I was there for most of it!" He argued.

"No, stop it. If the past did happen maybe the reason Cam isn't acknowledging me is because whatever we had is gone, over, just simply doesn't exist anymore, and he has moved on like I need to. Which should be easy since I can't remember most of that past." I said staring into the lake.

"Colette stop lying to yourself, the love is still there. Anyone who knows what you two have been through can see that."

"Daniel I can't remember any of that, so to me none of it exists!" I yelled trying to make him understand that there is no reason I should feel jealous that Cam is taking Luce on a date.

Daniel was quiet for the longest time, "I guess you're right. But Colette you will eventually remember everything, so what will you do when you remember how in love you are with Cam and he is with Luce one of your best friends?" He asked seriously

"If that does happen, which I don't think it will, I will just have to get over it. Cam has made it pretty clear that I'm nothing to him." I told Daniel and I got up and walked back towards the school.

The whole conversation was still buzzing in my head, and I was seriously about to cry since the reality of it all was sinking in. Somehow I had a past life with Cam, where we were in love and I was murdered, and I don't remember any of it and Cam seems to have forgotten about it as well. I went to sleep that night knowing that I wasn't going to get much sleep, my mind was racing with everything that was going on at this school. Finally when I did manage to fall asleep, but I had another vision.

* * *

><p><em>This time I was in an unfamiliar looking house, but a bunch of people surrounded me. I finally looked at all of their faces and noticed that they were Daniel, Luce, Arriane, Gabby, Roland and next to me was Cam. Daniel and Luce were sitting next to each other and they were holding hands. After a while Arriane, Gabby, and Roland left leaving Daniel, Luce, Cam, and I sitting there to talk. Suddenly I saw Luce trying to kiss Daniel and he had a look of horror on his face, and almost instantly I knew what that was about.<em>

_But before I could do anything about it Cam pulled me out of the house, "Where are we going?" I asked him as he gently pulled me behind him._

"_To your favorite place." Was all he said before we arrived at a beautiful beach. _

"_I forgot how beautiful the beach was." I said sitting down on the sand._

_Cam sat down beside me, "Yeah it is one of the most calming places." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me closer to him. I relaxed into his hold, and smiled loving the feeling of being loved by Cam._

_We sat there on the beach not saying anything for a while, it was very calming. That was until I saw something move a little ways off, Cam saw it too because his hold on me got tighter, like he was protecting me from something. _

"_We need to go." He whispered helping me off the ground, before we could get away I saw the face of the man who was after me, and I started to panic but Cam held me close and told me it would be okay. Once we got far enough from the beach Cam pulled me into a comforting hug. _

"_Cam I'm scared." I whispered as tears started to fall. _

"_Don't be scared Colette, I will always be here to protect you." He whispered back and kissed my cheek._

"_No Cam you won't always be there for me." _

"_Just trust me Colette, I won't let anything happen to you." He said kissing my lips. _

_We stayed that way for a while, but of course all perfect things have to be ruined. I was pulled forcefully away from Cam, "I should have known that you would be out here with this boy." A harsh voice spoke, I tried to get out of the tight grip but they just held tighter. _

_Cam tried to get to me but he was pulled back by my father's men, "You will never see this boy again!" He spoke throwing me into the arms of another man._

"_You can't do that to me!" I yelled and was slapped hard across the face._

"_I can and I will, if you ever see this boy again, I will kill you!" He spoke venomously. I could see that Cam wanted to grab me and take me away from all of this, I saw him say sorry before I was pulled away from him and off to the castle, where I was in for complete hell._

* * *

><p>I shot up from that vision in horror; I could feel the tears running down my face. I noticed that if I didn't get up now I would be late for Religion and I couldn't be late again since Miss Sophie already hated me so much.<p>

"Why do you look like absolute hell?" Arriane asked as I met up with her outside the dorm building.

"I couldn't sleep again last night" I told her not wanting to lie anymore. Not getting any sleep seemed to be a reoccurring theme.

"Are you okay, because it seems you don't sleep much anymore." She noticed.

"That's because I don't."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Yes but at lunch, because we are going to be late for Religion if we don't get to class right now." I said and she nodded following me to the classroom.

We walked into the class and immediately I noticed Luce and Cam sitting next to each other and she was laughing at something he said, Luce looked so happy. I couldn't help but to feel a bit jealous but I pushed that aside and sat beside an upset looking Daniel.

I touched Daniel's hand, "I know it hurts." I whispered to him, but he just gave me a look saying that he didn't care what Luce did, but I knew he did because he was in love with Luce no doubt.

I couldn't wait for the day to end; I noticed everyone was acting weird. Daniel was in denial about Luce, Arriane was all hyped up about something and Penn was too focused on Luce and her date. No matter how much I wanted to go back to my room and curl up into a ball, but I couldn't because I promised Luce I would help her get ready for her date with Cam. The date wasn't until 7, so Arriane, Penn and I told Luce we would be at her room around 5:45 so I had enough time to go back to my room and lay down to try to get rid of this headache that formed. My room was the only place I could truly be alone. It made me feel comfortable, even if the room wasn't in good shape, I felt safe there. I laid down on my bed and stared at the once white ceiling and let my mind consume me, and not too long after that I was sucked into another vision.

* * *

><p><em>I was dressed in a pretty long blue dress and I was sitting at the little park that I met Cam at. I looked around and noticed how nice it was, there was a perfect blue sky that only had a few puffy white clouds floating in it. A minute later someone grabbed my hand and I looked up to find Cam standing in front of me looking really nice. <em>

"_Are you ready for our date?" Cam asked giving me a smile that made me want to kiss him._

"_Yes, where are you taking me?" I asked smiling back at him. _

"_Well since it is our first date, I thought I would take you somewhere private. Daniel suggested this really nice small restaurant on the edge of the city, so I'm taking you there." He answered and my heart swelled with love, even though it's only our first date I feel like I love him._

"_Alright, lead the way." I said and he pulled me to my feet and led me to a carriage that would take us to that restaurant._

_The restaurant as absolutely breathe taking, and like Cam said it was small and private so no one could intervene on our date. Cam grabbed my hand pulling me gently behind him into the small building; he led me to a little table with two wine glasses. _

"_Here you go milady." He said pulling out the chair for me and sitting me down, he sat across from me and smiled when he saw me admiring the restaurant. _

"_You look so beautiful tonight Colette." He commented making me blush. _

"_Thank you, and your look handsome." I commented back and he chuckled._

"_You're so adorable when you blush, did you know that?" He asked making me blush once again._

"_You made me blush again!" I said quietly looking down at the table. _

"_That was my intention." _

_The food was great as well, and Cam and I kept conversing through the different courses we had, and it only made me fall harder for him. _

_After dinner Cam and I just sat there and kept talking. _

"_Colette you know you're the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen." He said and I blushed again._

"_No that can't be true, there are so many prettier girls all around the city." I denied, and he shook his head. _

"_That's just it, they are pretty but you are much more than pretty. You are really the most beautiful creature I have laid eyes on." He countered._

"_That can't be true?" I asked and he grabbed my hand from across the table._

"_It's true, and I don't think anyone can ever measure up to your beauty." _

_Cam got up and pulled me with him, he pulled me close to him."Colette it's crazy but I love you." He said making me smile._

"_I love you too Cam, I thought I was the crazy one for loving you so quickly." I admitted sheepishly and he lifted my head up and pulled me into the best kiss that I have ever experienced._

* * *

><p>I snapped out of the vision just in time to see that it was 5:30 and I had to meet up with Arriane and Penn in 10 minutes. I freshened up, and caught myself staring at my reflection, I had purple bags under my eyes and I looked absolutely horrible, there was no one in their right mind who would think I was beautiful not just now, but at any time. I forced myself to look away from my horrible reflection and to walk put the door.<p>

Penn and Arriane were right outside my room, "Hey Colette, did you get a nap in?" Arriane asked jokingly, I'm guessing because I looked so bad.

"Nope." I said following them to Luce's room, and I saw Penn give me a worried look but I shrugged it off.

"Okay guys what should I wear?" Luce asked showing us the outfits that she narrowed it downed to, I looked them over and none of them really caught my eye.

"Well Luce none of these outfits are good enough." Arriane said not sugarcoating it.

"Oh then what am I going to where?" She asked looking in her closet frantically.

"Wait Luce I have a dress that is perfect for you"! I said making her stop freaking out.

"W-what no I can't borrow your clothes."

"No Luce you are going to." I said leaving to go get it.

The dress was my favorite dress, I couldn't remember where exactly I had gotten it. I mean it kind of randomly showed up in my closet back home. The dress was a dark blue color and was sort of lacy and perfect for Luce for tonight. I walked back to her room, Arriane was working on Luce's hair and Penn was doing her make up.

The three girls turned to me when I walked into the room, Luce's eyes lit up when she saw the dress.

"Oh Colette it's so beautiful!" She said staring at the dress.

"I know it is. This dress is my favorite dress and perfect for your date tonight." I said handing her the dress.

"Colette I can't wear your favorite dress."

"Luce you're wearing it!" I stopped her and she just simply nodded.

At 6:55 Luce was all ready for her date with Cam, and she was getting nervous.

"Luce calm down, Cam practically loves you, the date will be fine." Penn said and Arriane shot me a worried look but I brushed it off.

At 7 there was knock at the door, "Oh my god he's here!" Luce exclaimed taking a deep breath before opening the door.

Cam stood there looking great, almost like he did in my vision, and then it hit me. The dress I was wearing in the vision was almost like the dress I was letting Luce wear tonight, except it was a shorter version of it basically. I stood there behind Luce and Penn in shock, I couldn't believe what was going on.

"Wow Luce you look amazing tonight." Cam said staring at the dress and then looking up right at me almost with a look of recognition.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have laid eyes on." He said knowing exactly what he was saying.

My stomach was in knots now. He knew I remembered part of the past, and now he was just using it to hurt me. My heart literally broke, but I composed myself in front of everyone.

Luce turned to me, "Thank you Colette for lending me your dress, don't worry I will give it back to you tomorrow." She said with a smile and I just nodded not being able to say a word.


End file.
